The Night To Remember
by Gabbage20
Summary: What if mysterious people change the fight between Voldemort and the Potters? Who are they? Why are they there? What happens to Harry? And does Snape EVER wash his hair? Okay, the last question won't be answered. The others will be tho! H/G


A/N – I went to see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince today. And can I say... WTF?!? They completely ruined Ginny and Harry. There was no awesome kissing scene and she TIED HIS SHOELACES! Like... WTF??? Why would they ruin an awesome storyline like that?! WHY?!

And obviously, cause I'm totally pissed off I need to write a good chapter or two. This one is a one-shot kind of a thing that could someday envolve into an awesome story. But not now.

**  
Pairings: H/G  
**

**Chapter 1 **

"I'll go put Harry to bed," said Lily Potter, rising from the couch. She stood, a small toddler in her hands, ready to head upstairs, when suddenly she heard a loud banging noise coming from outside.

James Potter, Lily's husband, had his wand drawn and aimed towards the door in mere seconds.

"Lily, go upstairs!" he spoke, anxiety and maybe even a tad bit of worry in his voice, "Keep yourself and Harry safe. I think it's…"

"It's Voldemort."

Hearing the statement come in a voice he had never heard before, James Potter wheeled around in his spot to find two cloaked figures behind him. The smaller one pointed his own wand at him, while the taller one went closer to Lily, who stood near the staircase, holding his son close.

"Give him to me," the cloaked figure said, obviously male.

"Keep your hands off from my son," James yelled, oblivious to the fact that he got a wand between his eyes.

"I won't hurt him," the man scoffed, "Just give him to me!"

As he said that, the banging got louder and louder.

"Love, he and his followers are getting through any minute now," the smaller figure said, definitely female.

"She won't give me the baby," the man said, frustrated, "Listen, he's safe! Nobody will harm him, just…"

"Accio baby!"

The baby took off from Lily's arms and landed in the arms of the cloaked woman in front of James.

"Jeez, that wasn't that hard was it?" She asked almost teasingly. Then her tone changed a little. "Oh, you're so cute!"

"I know," the cloaked male figure said. The other one looked up and though James and Lily didn't see, she grinned before she spoke,

"I meant the baby. You're not half as cute."

Voldemort and his followers chose that moment to get through the last of the wards and storm in.

Seeing four people instead of expected two, he narrowed his eyes as he hated surprises. Though he didn't back away – he should have, but well, we all know Voldie is a bit dumb isn't he?

"Give me the child," he commanded and both of the cloaked figures snorted out loud. When Voldemort didn't seem to say anything else, the taller one asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"What? Do you actually believe that we will give this tiny boy to you, just because you told us to? When were you born? Yesterday?"

"Sorry to inform you," the woman spoke, as she aimed her wand at Voldemort instead of James, who instantly aimed his at Voldemort as well. "Even if this little tyke didn't have his real parents, which note, he has, you'd be a bad foster parent. Awful to be frank, Tom."

The nostrils of Voldemort flared,

"Do not call me that!"

The death eaters behind him looked confused.

"Yes, don't call him that," said the cloaked male figure, "Call him Tommy or personally I prefer Marv, such a beautiful nickname isn't it?"

"…Marv, I like that," the female agreed, "Now Marv what are you going to do IF we don't hand Harry Potter into your bony little fingers?"

James Potter and Lily Potter both had their wands trained on the intruders, but the situation wasn't looking bright. They were outnumbered and heavily.

"Step aside, you silly woman!"

"Don't believe I will," the girl answered.

She was looking at the tiny boy appraisingly. _'This was tiny Harry,' _she thought. All she had to do now was project all of her love into these last moments she had left.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tom Riddle cast right at the baby boy in the girl's arms.

James and Lily Potter let out a scream as the curse sped towards their only child, but in the last moment, the girl who held the tiny boy in his arms, threw the toddler into the air, saving him but unfortunately not herself.

As her body fell onto the ground, the tiny boy floated into the hands of the cloaked man, who shook his head. His voice was amused as he spoke,

"You, Tom, are such a fool."

"Enough of this!" The already snakelike man cried, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

However unlike the woman had done earlier, the man didn't even think about trying to save the boy. Instead he used the toddler as a personal shield of sorts – to the immense horror of the boy's parents.

And to top it off, the man was LAUGHING when a small child was hit with the killing curse!

The glee that had appeared on Voldemort's face a moment ago, disappeared when the baby continued to cry even after the green light had made contact. But before the dark wizard could do anything else, the ray of green shot out of the baby and hit him.

Straight on.

And unlike Harry Potter, he did not survive the impact.

James Potter was unable to do anything but stare in shock, when suddenly a small bundle was shoved into his arms and the man, who had shoved it there jumped into action.

Suddenly a rainbow of lights shot through the living room. Cradling Harry in his arms and pulling Lily behind the couch with him, James surveyed as several spells hit the death eaters – seemingly from several different directions.

In less than four minutes fifteen death eaters were stupefied and tied down.

The Potters watched as the man, who seemingly did all this all by himself, turned around. From what they could tell he was smirking at them. But then again, that hood was pretty massive and covered his features pretty darn well.

But that smirk was enough for James suddenly lose hold of his wife, as the redhead stomped forward, obviously not giving a damn that the man had just defeated dozens of dangerous criminals without breaking a sweat.

She just really needed to yell at him.

"How dare you defend yourself with a baby!" Her angry voice made the man in front of her cringe slightly. Tad bit of proud of the fact, the redhead took a step or two forward, as she continued her tirade. "Shield yourself behind a one year old! ALMOST GET OUR SON KILLED!"

The woman was working her way into a full-blown tirade and she probably would've gotten there, hadn't a voice suddenly interrupted her.

"But he's not dead, is he? Seriously, we saved your lives and all you can do is yell at us?"

Lily's eyes widened as the woman on the ground sat up, rasping a bit of dirt off her blouse as she did so. When the man reached out a hand, she grabbed it and stood up. As she turned to look at the Potters again, she found two wands trained at her and her friend.

She sighed loudly.

"How did you… I mean you… How are you alive?" James Potter stuttered, shocked. He had just witnessed his son survive a killing curse. A random stranger doing it also was a tad bit too much to handle right now.

"Don't be too happy," the girl muttered in return. When her accomplice nudged her visibly, her shoulders sagged, "Sorry, I'm just a bit grumpy. Getting hit by the killing curse and all."

"But how are you alive?" Lily frowned, not trusting the girl, if you went by the wand she had aimed at the cloaked figure's head. "And what did you do to Harry?!"

"Um..." The girl started, but then pushed the man next to her ahead a couple of steps. "He'll explain."

"Wha..." The man stared at her, then leant over and whispered something, to which she answered with a loud.

"Oh, come on!"

The man shook his head, exasperated, but turned towards the Potters anyways.

"You know what Avada Kedavra curse does, don't you?" He asked. "It kills the soul inside of your body."

"Yeah, and...?" James gestured for him to continue.

The cloaked figure sighed loudly, rubbing his temples through the cloak.

"It's hard to explain, okay? But... when my wife was hit her soul wasn't exactly in her body, so it couldn't die. You know?"

When the Potters merely frowned at him, he groaned.

"Her soul was kinda in me? Okay. Get it, not in her body so she didn't die. How that become possible is a very, very long story and..."

"You're soul mates," Lily Potter said, her wand suddenly lowering as she stared at them in awe.

The man in front of her froze slightly, before he chuckled.

"Well, if you put it that way, it's not THAT long of a story..."

"But Harry," James said, jumping into the conversation. His wand was still aimed at them. "He cannot do body-jumping soul tricks. Did you take away his soul?!?"

Now the girl chuckled. Surprising the Potters by pulling the hood off herself, she revealed long red curls as she spoke,

"You've heard of blood protection, right?"

"Yes, they appear when someone sacrifices themselves to…" Lily stopped speaking. It was almost visible on her face, that the cogs in her brain were on full speed as she shook her head. "But you're not a family member nor did you die. It wouldn't work!"

The girl looked her with wide eyes, "No wonder everybody told us you were so brilliant. You figure out stuff faster than Hermione for god's sake!"

There was a loud cough and a mumble somewhere in the room, that made the Potters look around, their wands ready in case of an attack.

The girl's partner chuckled, ignoring the cough and the reaction it got from the parental unit in front of him.

"Hermione can be very fast when it comes to figuring out important things, Gin."

"Gin?" James's voice held a question in it, as he tilted his head, clearly trying to examine the girl's features better.

"..."

"OUCH!" The man, still wearing his hood, rubbed it, before turning towards the petite redhead behind him. "What did you do that for?"

"Keeping our identities a secret rings a bell, you doofus?"

"Oh, come on, you took off your hood already!" The man exclaimed, throwing his arms up in an exasperated manner. "Besides, they can't recognize you by the name "Gin", seriously. You could've just called me "Whiskey" and they would've thought we had codenames or something."

"And now you're mocking my nickname?"

The girl's voice had such a dangerous sub tone to it that it made the man raise his arms in a defensive manner.

"No, Gin. C'mon. I love your nickname. I'm... I'm absolutely in love with your nickname."

"Well..."

"HEY! Concentrate, people. Concentrate!"

James and Lily jumped looking around for the source of the very feminine voice. It seemingly came from the windows. But when Mrs. Potter glanced towards it she noticed a tuft of brown curly hair, that immediately disappeared a moment later.

It was as if the tuft had covered itself with an invisibility cloak or something. Or she just imagined it. One out of two.

"Uh, right. Right, um, explanation right?" The man nodded. "Well, see… Gin here didn't create a blood protection exactly. It's something similar but much more ancient. She concentrated on her love for Harry when the spell hit her and though she didn't die, taking a killing curse for someone you love that much will make sure the protection is created. In theory…"

"Theory?" James repeated, the volume of his voice rising with every word. "You put my son In front of the killing curse for a theory!"

"Well he had to be marked as Voldemort's equal," the other man yelled back, "What was I going to do if he wouldn't be marked at all!"

"It doesn't matter if the guy is dead," James retort.

"He's not is he?" Lily asked, staring at the two strangers. One of them had still his hood on, but something was familiar about him.

"No, Voldemort will come back and Harry will be waited to be the Chosen One, but you have time for that," The girl said, smiling at the small baby, who was reaching towards her with his tiny hands, "Anyways we have to get this place ready for the time Albus comes."

"Wait," Lily said, grabbing the hand of the woman as she was about to turn around, "You'll have to explain first. Who are you, what are you doing here and how could you love someone you haven't even met that deeply to create a blood protection."

The girl seemed rather nervous and it looked like the man knew it, as he once again stepped up to do the explaining.

"It wasn't a blood protection," the man repeated, "This protection does exactly the same, but it was based on romantic love not family love like blood protections do."

"Good way to put it," the girl scowled, "Now they think I'm romantically interested in a baby!"

The man chuckled, "Wouldn't put it past you, Weasl... Damn it. I did it again."

The evil eye he was given made him rub the back of his neck nervously.

"You're a Weasley?" James question rang a moment later. Finally he seemed to have enough evidence that these were the good guys as he lowered his wand. "How come I haven't met you before?"

"Gin Weasley," Lily put the name together. "Short for ..."

The redhead swallowed, appearing to be helpless for a moment. She looked towards the man in front of her, who lifted his eyes to meet hers immediately.

"Are you sure?" she whispered after a long staring match.

James tilted his head, confused yet again. But before he could ask, Lily had placed a hand on his arm. A moment later the hooded man nodded softly and the redhead bit her lip. Then she smiled softly, turning towards the Potter family.

"Ginny. It's short for Ginny. Or Ginerva if you want to be really formal, but please, don't." She chuckled quietly, before looking at them. "Uh, this is going to sound weird, but I'll try to explain, okay? Try not to interrupt before I've finished."

Lily and James nodded in unison and even tiny Harry gave her his attention.

"My husband and I, well, we're from what you would call the future," James opened his mouth, but Ginny held up her hand. The man closed his mouth immediately and Ginny continued, "We're from the time that Voldemort is having a full reign over things and the Chosen One couldn't fight back because one elemental thing is missing from the things he needs to cast a spell to finish of Voldemort – Love from a family."

"Harry will have lots of love from his family," Lily exclaimed huddling him close, "And if you mess up the timeline you could be sentenced to death. There are Ministry rules and…"

"Listen, ma'am," The girl said, smiling slightly at the irony as she herself looked older than Lily at the moment, "From the place we come from there is no more Ministry. Albus Dumbledore himself sent us, because this is the only chance we have. Nothing else worked, we know, we tried!"

"Harry Potter didn't have any family love," the man took over quietly, "Because as far as we knew it, James and Lily Potter were killed on the October 31th by Voldemort. Sirius Black was sentenced to Azkaban," the man ignored the outrageous cries James let out, "because Pettigrew, who actually works for Voldemort, framed him. It wasn't that much to do since you said to everybody that Sirius was your real secret keeper."

James looked like he was boiling with anger and Lily herself let out some not so nice words.

"Since there were no more ways to free the world from Voldemort, we came to change the events and make sure Harry actually had some love from his family. God knows that his only living relative, Petunia, wouldn't be good enough."

"Ginny…"

"No. You wanted them to know. So let them know," the girl said, her eyes narrowing, "Your sister is the most vile person to ever ... Alright, after Voldemort and uh, Vernon Dursley, she is the most vile person to walk the Earth. She starved Harry, let her son hurt him. She... she... God, why couldn't I curse her?!"

"Because it was all into the past," The man snapped at her quietly.

Lily however was not that quiet.

"SHE DID WHAT TO MY SON?"

"See what you did?" the still nameless man asked with a sigh. He looked up and for the very first time that evening, his eyes locked with Lily's.

Lily stared into the eyes she just saw. Into the eyes that reminded her of the eyes she saw every time she looked into the mirror. Into the eyes which she saw on... her son?

Wordlessly the woman reached out her hand and pushed away the man's hood, revealing messy black hair and a faded scar.

"Lily?" James asked as his wife reached out. But when he saw the man's eyes himself and when he noticed the outline of the lightning shaped scar... everything started to make sense. Finally.

"Harry." James wasn't questioning anymore. He was just stating a fact.

"Hi," the man mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck again. "I..." His words trailed off for a moment and his eyebrows furrowed. "Gin?"

"I heard them," the redhead nodded. "We have to hurry."

"What? What's going on?" Lily looked between the two of them. "Is something wrong?"

"It's crucial that nobody but you knows that we were here," Harry stared at his parents. "Not even Dumbledore can know of this."

"What do we say?" James asked. It was clear that he was on board with any plan they had.

Ginny smiled at him.

"We'll give you a fake memory that you can show to Dumbledore and the ministry workers. It has been worked on for a while and it's perfect and..." She glanced down, her eyes widening. "Harry..."

The man next to her glanced down too and noticed that their ankles were invisible.

"Ah. Well, can't say I'm surprised."

"It's happening already," the redhead murmured. Then she shook her head. "Anyways," she looked at the Potters, who were shocked yet again. "Mrs. Potter, does anyone know your Aunt died?"

Lily blinked and then shook her head.

Hey, even the brightest of witches can be befuddled when their sons, who are older than them, save their own lives and then start turning invisible inch-by-inch, right?

"Good, then when anyone asks this is what happened – You heard commotion downstairs where you had left your Aunt and Harry, You went to look and at that moment the killing curse hit your Aunt. Voldemort had sent one at Harry before you could even react and it reflected, rendering Voldemort as good as dead."

"That'd work, but we need a body that looks like her Aunt," James frowned, switching the weight of the toddler onto his other arm. "How'd we get a body?"

"Like this," Harry said as he waved his wand and murmured a few words, making a body appear, "I think it looks like her enough."

Harry then entered a fake memory into their minds and smiled slightly as his parents nodded, looking at him so intensely that he found himself fidgeting under their gaze. When Ginny nudged Harry, the boy awkwardly stepped closer.

It was all that it took for her mother to finally grab him into a hug. As soon as she released him, a shadow of a tear on her cheek, he was grabbed into another one by his father.

"You grew up alright," he spoke, patting him onto his back. Lily nodded wordlessly and Harry stared at them, emotions flickering over his face.

Then he started to speak.

"In my first year, Professor Quirrell will be possessed by Voldemort and will try to go after the Sorcerer's Stone at the end of the year. Try to accidentally catch him before that."

"Harry, are you sure we should do this?" Ginny asked carefully, "I mean we shouldn't change the future and all."

"Gin, we already did," Harry pointed out, glancing at his disappearing waistline. "Making it a bit easier isn't that awful."

Ginny paused, staring at him for a small while. Then she glanced at Lily.

"In my first year, Voldemort will try to possess me through a black diary with T.M. Riddle on it. Take it away from me. I'm serious, do what it takes to get this thing out of my hands!"

James was thinking about writing this thing down as Harry continued, his waist disappearing slowly,

"Peter is always been a death eater don't trust him even if he proves his the bloody god."

"Young man, watch your language!" Lily said suddenly, making Harry grin rather sheepishly in return.

"Yes… mum," Harry answered slowly, feeling rather weird. "'Course you have to be friendly with the Weasleys! Make sure I know Ginny as soon as I can – Taking my baby self there right now would be good idea."

"Potter," Ginny said and Harry looked at her, "I was born just a couple of days ago."

"Oh yeah," Harry said, his stomach turning invisible step by step. "Oh and if I ever whine about a know-it-all Granger, then tell me to suck it up, because friends like her are one time opportunities."

"A-and Voldemort will try to return in my fourth year by making the triwizard cup into a portkey," Harry spoke quickly. "Oh and Malfoy..."

"Harry," Ginny's voice cut in, hastily. Their collarbones were about to disappear. She glanced at the Potters with a wistful look in her eyes. "Just make sure Harry grows up knowing love. Otherwise this will all be for nothing."  
The young man, barely in his twenties, closed his eyes and spoke, almost fully gone now.

"I love you, Gin... Mom, Dad."

"Love you too," Ginny murmured back before it was too late.

James and Lily though couldn't actually get the words out in time. Harry and Ginny had already disappeared. The man stared at the place they had stood and gently wrapped his hands around his wife.

Lily blinked back the tears that had somehow gathered in her eyes.

"Did this really happen?"

The man nodded, looking at the toddler in his arms.

"We can make it different for him."

The redhead placed a soft kiss on top of her son's head and then looked up at James.

"We will."

Suddenly the door burst open and about ten aurors rushed in, accompanied by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

And as all hell broke loose when the newcomers noticed the bound Deatheaters, nobody noticed the tiniest crystal that landed on little Harry's chest out of nowhere and imbued into his chest in mere moments.

That tiny thing held the knowledge that on one day would help Harry save the world. But when would it break and reveal its ability? Was he the only one with a crystal? Was it even as useful as it was rumoured to be?

Only time could tell.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A/N – And I'm done :) Yay. Once I get myself on the H.P wave again, I might write more into this story. But right now it'll stay like this :) My very first one-shot. I'm so proud.


End file.
